As Fate would Have It
by LightUpTheNight1314
Summary: After another A fight with Lucas, Brooke and Haley go for a hunt. But when the roads get closed and the only hotel seems to be haunted by something evil, can the sisters with the help of the Winchestrer stop the hauntings before someone gets hurt. Brean/Saley with Bram friendship
1. Chapter 1

***Don't own got permission from VanillaTwilight1415 to carry on her story also to make some changes. Made for fun please review :)**

"I needed you Luke! Where were you?" His eyes begging me to stay. "I'm sorry. I understand you needed me to be there. But Peyton-"

I threw my hands up in frustration. "It always comes down to her doesn't it!"

Lucas was trying to calm me down with fail."Brooke, I love you I don't know how else to say it."

"How about how you show it! You were suppose to be with me! I thought I was pregnant!"

"What do you mean you thought?" The confusion and hurt in his eyes wasn't even close to how I felt.

I laughed hollowly. "Guess you dodged a bullet with that one. I'm not pregnant. False alarm. But nice to know that if I was you'd be there!"

"I'm sorry.." He couldn't say anything other than how sorry he was. I was so sick of hearing it. All his excuses, His lies, and his apologizes.

"Goodbye Luke." My voice sounded so hurt and weak. I hated it. Hated that a guy could break me down so low.

"Brooke wait. Please don't be mad.." Luke sounded heart broken.

"I'm not mad Luke, I'm not mad." I ran toward my car not caring where I'd end up. My phone was ringing none stop. God why can't a girl cry in silence! I cranked up the music listening to another heart calls by all american rejects. Tears filling my eyes making it hard to see. I need to go some where. Get away from Tree Hill...First I need to tell my sister it'd crush her if I left without a word.

Haley was leaving the house as I pulled up. She ran to my car and hopped in. "Ready?" What is she talking about? Why does she have her bags packed? Haley saw the confuesion in my eyes. "Remember our hunt today? Siren in illinois? Hey have you been crying?"

I was not in the mood to talk about why I was crying. "Siren right lets go."

The roads where blocked because of a storm so we had to go check into this hotel in Indiana called Elysain Fields. The creepy bell hop was at the desk messing with the computer. "Name?"

"Brooke and Haley Davis." He looks at us with a wierd smile.

I got this strange feeling but shook it off as he gave us our key. A chime made me look at the door. Great just what I needed! His familiar hazel eyes meet mine with the same old cocky half smile.

"Funny running into you here." His voice filled with amusement.

"If it isn't Dean Winchester. What are you doing here?" My voice bitter.

Sam hugged me and Haley. "Good to see you guys again."

"Yeah yeah, me and turor girl are happy to see YOU... But what is ass-hat and you even doing here?" I was still glaring at Dean.

"Nice to see your charm hasn't worn off Davis." The anger was boiling up. I pointed my finger at him ready to give him a piece of my mind when Haley started pushing me away.

"Okay not that this little reunion hasn't been fun but we really need to get some rest. Bye Sammy. Bye Deano." Haley's voice was kind. The boys said their goodbyes in sync.

The room wasn't all that great. "Just my luck as if what happened earlier wasn't enough...Now Dean comes out of nowhere! ughh!"

Haley was chuckling. "Still hard to believe you and Dean where a couple oh so long ago."

I shiver at the mere thought of and Dean god what was I thinking...Okay sure he's super hot and funny and amazing in bed but I knew the type of guy he was when I meet him. The bad boy that was a womanizer. In him I saw more though atleast I thought...He broke my heart when he hooked up with some girl than took off. After him Lucas was there for me and well look how that turned out.

"Hello? Earth to Brooke?" Haley was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Sorry tutor girl was uh lost in thought." I gave her my best fake smile.

"I bet thinking about Dean?" Her voice was teasing.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone looking for Sam. yet." I arched a brow at her as she slapped my arm.

"Jerk!" She said while she laughed.

"Bitch!" A Knock on the door cut off our bickering.

"Its probably your boyyfrienddd."

I opened the door with a frown. "Ex boyfriend remember?"

Dean had a smirk. "Talking about me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I opened the door with a frown. "Ex boyfriend remember?"**

**Dean had a smirk. "Talking about me?"**

**"Actually we were. Me and Hales were just naming the people we've slept with that well just didn't pull their end." I smirked as he squinted.**

**"I don't remember you complaining when we were doing that thing." His amused look appeared. "You know how after we'd come back from a hunt and you play the sexy nurse-"**

**I covered his mouth with my hand. "Hush! My sister is here!" Haley burst out laughing. I slowly removed my hand slightly tingling after the touch. "Is there something you wanted? I mean other then to annoy me." I asked trying not to seem indifferent.**

**"It is my specilty, but actually there is soemthing I came here for. Sam wanted to see if you guys wanted to catch a bite at the food court thing they have down stairs." He leaned against the door with an adorable look. God he is so hard to be mad at...**

**"Sam did? Or you wanted an excuse to see Brooke?" Haley looked over my shoulder giving Dean an arched brow.**

**"Whatever. You guys coming or not?" Dean said turning around so I wouldn't notice the pink that slightly grazed his cheeks.**

**"Sure Deano Be down in a bit just going to have some girl talk." Haley pushed me back shoving Dean out the door and shutting it. She gave me an 'I know you like him' look. **

**I rolled my eyes. "I do not."**

**"Come on I can practically feel the sexual tension between you two!" Haley laughed laying on the bed.**

**"That is not 'Sexual tension' its just him, he's just so ugh!" I jumped next to her. "If you want to talk about sexual tension lets talk about you and Sam."**

**She placed a pillow over her head. "I had a crush on him so what? but the word being HAD."**

**"Whatever you say." I smirked.**

**"Don't think I don't see the whole hate love thing you got with Dean." She flipped the attention on me.**

**"Love, no. Hate, Maybe." I smiled heading toward the door. **

**Haley's face lit up when she saw Sam. Mine did the same when I saw the food. "Oh my god ! Hales they have pie. Yummy" I turned to look at Haley but was gone. "Haley?" **

**"She's with Sam." Dean came up behind me causing me to jump slightly.  
"Great it's you." I walked past him heading toward the food. I looked back between Haley and Sam. Dean walked up following my gaze. "5 bucks say Haley spills something on him."**

**He smirked. " 10 say's Sam does first." He held out his hand.**

**"Deal." I shook it looking around at my surroundings. Strange it's really quiet and empty. There's a blonde at my left checking out Dean well seductivley drinking her drink well who seemed like her boyfriend gave me a firty then her the guy and some old guy eating soup it was just me, Sam, Haley, and Dean. "Hey do you think it's strange that nobodys here?"**

**Dean looked around and shrugged. "Nah, seen stranger." He grabbed a slice of pie heading toward them. I followed soon after grabbing Haley some food and me.**

**"Oh I'm so sorry." Haley was wipping the table infront of Sam.**

**Sam laughed helping her. "No it's okay."**

**"Time to pay up ass-hat." I smirked at Dean who glared pulling out his wallet.**

**Haley looked at me confused. "I bet Dean on who the bigger dork is you or Sam." **

**"Hey!" Sam and Haley said at the same time. Me and Dean laughed.**

**"The first time I actually need you to be a Spaz and you let me down Sammy." Dean shook his head still laughing.**

**"I am not a spaz!" Sam said. **

**"Are too." Dean countered.**

**"Jerk." Sam said taking a drink of his coffe.**

**"Bitch." Dean smirked taking a bite from his pie. Me and Haley watched were just as I remember. He is just as how I remember. Dean must have noticed me looking at him because he smirked taking a drink from his beer. **

**"How have you guys been?" Sam asked seeming to notice.**

"**Not gonna lie Sammy, we've been better." Haley said looking at me**_**.**_

"**Whats happened?" Sam asked.**

**"Brooke ma-" Haley began  
"Don't, okay Hales? Now is not the time to talk about that." here **_**I choked out.**_

**I felt Deans hand rest on my leg looking into my eyes. I smiled back before standing up. "I'm going to head back to the room." For some reason the hall seemed to be longer then I remembered. Wasn't the room on the left side? I checked the number again before entering. "Hmm weird.." I collasped on the bed letting my dreams take over.**

**DEANS POV:**

"**What was that about?" I asked as Brooke walked away weakly.**

"**A couple months ago I got in some trouble with a hunt... Brooke made a deal.." Haley looked down ashamed with tears in her eyes. **

"**What kind of deal?" Before Haley could answer a scream caused all of us to run toward the lobby. The blonde girl that was sitting at the table behind us was now standing infront holding a gun pointing it at a guy with jet black hair. "Hey ladie why don't you put the gun down."**

"**Next time you won't screw around with my sister!" With those words the gun went off the bullet going straight through the mans head. The girl soon feel on the ground as green smoke came out of her body going through the vents.**

"**You guys saw that right?" Haley asked checking the ladies pulse. **

"**Why isn't everybody running out here because of the shots?" Sam asked kneeling beside Haley. **

"**Brooke." The three of us ran toward their room sighing with relief seeing Brooke sleeping peacefully.**

"**Should I wake her up?" Hales asked.**

"**Let her sleep. Fill her in as soon as she wakes up, me and Sam will call Bobby see what he has on any of this." I walked to the edge of Brooke's bed making sure she seemed normal. Haley said good bye before letting us head out.**

**BROOKE'S POV:**

**What the hell is that? Green smoke covered my entire body leaving me with an empty feeling that could only be filled with rage. I began to toss and turn feeling like someone was shaking me. Instantly I swung around.**

"**Oww! Brooke!" Hales voice woke me up clearing my thoughts no longer seeing green smoke. **

"**Sorry Hales guess I shouldn't have watched Kick Ass before going to sleep."**

**She laughed. "You always end up sleep fighting." I nodded laughing. "Any ways something happened last night in the lobby."**

"**Are Dean and Sam okay?" If anything happened to those guys i don't know what i'd do.**

"**Their fine.. Some girl killed her boyfriend then this green smoke came out of the girl before she collapsed."**

"**Is she okay?"**

"**Other then not knowing what happened she fine."**

"**So memory lost, not in full control of yourself. Was there any ectoplsam?"**

"**Sam and Dean are checking it out. Pretending to be F.B.I.. Did you hear the gun shot?"**

"**Nope, last night I was out cold. Who called the cops?"**

"**One of the workers witnessed the whole thing..but no one else seemed to hear the shot." **

"**We should call Bob-"**

"**Already did that he said green smoke plus green ectoplsam equals a spectrum."**

"**A vengeful spirit."**

"**Which explains why blonde chick killed her cheating boyfriend."**

"**Lets hope no one else as an unresolved issues."**


End file.
